Catching Feelings
by Diary1412
Summary: "Could there be a possibility I'm trying to see what's up Cause i'm made for you, and you for me Baby now is time for us" Pair : KaiSoo—ChanBaek—KaiLu—HunSoo—HunHan. summary ga nyambung sama ceritanya, just read okayy T T


Title : Catching Feelings

Cast : DO Kyungsoo—Kim Jong In—Park Chanyeol—Oh Sehun—Byun Baekhyun—Xi Luhan—EXO Member

Pair : KaiSoo—ChanBaek—KaiLu—HunSoo—HunHan

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

_HAPPY READING^^_

_._

"Brengsek Kau! Bajingan, enyah kau dari hidupku" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sembari melempar berbagai macam benda yang berada didekatnya kepada seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu segera berlari meninggalkan tempat wanita itu dengan membawa sebuah botol minuman keras yang telah terbelah dua. Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang, emosinya masih berada diubun sekarang.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang bocah meringkuk dibawah meja sembari menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Bocah itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia malah mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris berdarah.

Wanita paruh baya itu tidak memperdulikan bocah yang berstatus anaknya, ia malah memilih masuk kekamarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "eomma..." ujar bocah itu dengan suara yang bergetar membuat wanita itu mau tak mau membalikan tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengangguku atau kau akan kutampar!" bentak wanita itu lalu membanting pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu langsung menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat menaiki panggung, ia baru saja memenangkan lomba menyanyi antar Sekolah Dasar di wilayahnya. Kyungsoo kembali menyunggingkan senyuman begitu menerima sebuah piala dan uang yang diberikan langsung oleh dewan juri yang menilainya.

Senyuman Kyungsoo luntur, ia tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya duduk dikursi penonton. Ia memang sudah mengira dari awal bahwasanya orang tuanya tidak akan memperdulikan dirinya, bahkan saat ia menjuarai lomba sekalipun.

Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa melihat orang tuanya akur walau hanya sebentar, tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Entahlah Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris menerima kenyataan hidupnya yang begitu pahit, padahal ia masih murid kelas 5 SD tapi kenapa penderitaannya cukup banyak?

"Kyungsoo hyung! Selamat kau memang pantas menjadi juara" seru seorang anak berkulit **tan** sembari tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Gomawo Jongin-ah" ujar Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum seraya merangkul anak yang bernama Jong in itu.

Jong In menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah iya hyung, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal tapi kita ketaman saja. Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jong In dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Jong In lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jong In tengah berbaring diatas rumput seraya melihat matahari yang tak lama lagi akan tenggelam. Keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara setelah sampai ditaman, mereka malah bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung/Jong In"

Kedua sontak tertawa ketika bersamaan memangil nama masing-masing. "Kau duluan saja, Jong In" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah tawa keduanya mereda. Jong In menganggukan kepalanya lalu memposisikannya tubuhnya menghadap ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melakukan hal serupa.

"Hyung, Aku akan pindah ke Jepang" kata Jong In to the point. Kyungsoo sontak membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Jong In yang tak terduga baginya. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari sebuah lelucuon dari perkataan Jong In, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Kali ini Jong In serius dengan perkataannya.

"kau bercanda kan, Jong In." ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Jong In tersenyum kecut, jujur saja ia juga tengah menahan tangisnya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak ingin menangis, karena ia teringat ucapannya orang tuanya yang mengatakan kalau pria sejati pantang untuk menangis.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis terisak. "Kapan Kau ke Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo disela isakan tangisannya. "Besok Hyung" jawab Jong In pelan.

"Jong In jahat, Aku benci Jong In"

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak berdiri lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan Jong In sendirian ditaman. Jong In terdiam, ia tak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang.

"Kyungsoo Hyung..."

Jong In menangis, ia tak mau kalau Kyungsoo benci kepadanya. Sebenarnya Jong In tidak ingin untuk pindah, hanya saja kedua orang tuanya harus ke Jepang karena neneknya tengah sekarat sekarang.

Jong In tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk Kyungsoo, besok ia akan pergi ke Jepang dan otomatis ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Plak**

'Anak sialan! Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu yang brengsek itu" bentak wanita paruh baya seraya melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah setelah menerima tamparan dari ibunya.

Ia tersenyum kecut, bukannya mendapat pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Tetapi malah mendapat tamparan hangat dari ibunya, ia tidak tahu apa salahnya yang pasti ia hanya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan ibunya.

Kyungsoo menerima dengan lapang dada. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tamparan, pukulan dan tendangan. Bahkan terkadang badannya disetrika oleh ibunya, Kyungsoo tidak menangis. Ia belajar kuat menghadapi situasi seperti ini walaupun seringkali gagal.

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Jong In ditaman tadi, matanya langsung mengeluarkan air mata. "Jong In, jangan tinggalkan hyung" isak Kyungsoo sembari membenamkan wajahnya dikedua pahanya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tengah berada dibalkon rumahnya, ia biasanya menyendiri disini sambil menangis dalam diam. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat rumah yang berada dihadapannya—itu rumah Jong In.

Rumah itu masih terang benderan, berbeda dengan rumah Kyungsoo yang sudah gelap. Kyungsoo tahu, keluarga Jong In pasti tengah sibuk mengurus barang bawaannya ke Jepang.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya setelah Jong In pergi, sudah pasti ia akan sendiri, tanpa teman yang benar-benar mengerti dengannya.

Dan yang terpenting,

Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang orang tuanya yang sering bertengkar, Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan memeluknya ketika menangis, Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menenangkanya dan Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menghiburnya.

Orang itu akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Kim Jong In, bocah berkulit tan berumur 10 tahun yang menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo dari kecil hingga sekarang saat Kyungsoo berumur 11 tahun. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ia akan berpisah secepat itu dengan sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Padahal dulu ia dan Jong In berjanji akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan, cukup konyol memang janji dua anak kecil yang polos tersebut.

Besok adalah waktu kepergian Jong In ke Jepang.

Kyungsoo masih tidak rela tapi mau bagaimana pun, Jong In harus tetap pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Bangun kau anak pemalas!"

Kyungsoo disiram air dingin oleh ibunya, ia mengucek kedua matanya lalu langsung beranjak bangun. "Buatkan aku makanan!" bentak ibunya, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tidak pernah membantah perkataan ibunya, karena sekali membantah ia akan mendapat tamparan.

Kyungsoo mulai memotong sayuran dan daging, ia sudah terbiasa memasak makanan untuk ibunya. Walaupun ia masih kecil, masakannya sungguh sangat enak. Tinggal diasah sedikit lagi, mungkin ia bisa menjadi chef cilik.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka, ia melihat Jong In tengah berjalan menuju mobil dengan membawa ransel besar. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat memasak, tetapi memperhatikan mobil Jong In yang sudah melaju meninggalkan kediam Jong In.

"Goodbye Jong In" gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Jong In pergi dari Korea Selatan menuju Jepang. Kyungsoo tampak tak bersemangat kesekolah apalagi tadi ia sempat ditampar oleh ibunya karena Kyungsoo melamun ketika memasak.

Kyungsoo memegangi pipi kirinya—bekas tamparan oleh ibunya sambil meringgis tertahan. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tersebut memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu menerimanya. "Tenang saja, sapu tangan itu baru ku beli tidak ada bekas keringat ataupun ingusku jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar laki-laki itu seraya tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk sembari menerima sapu tangan itu. "bibirmu berdarah dan pipi kirimu membengkak, jadi aku memberikanmu sapu tangan" sambungnya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memakai sapu tangan itu untuk menghapus darah dibibirnya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, dan kau?"

"DO Kyungsoo"

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi? Tak cukupkah kau mengambil semua uangku demi membeli minuman sialan itu? Dasar brengsek!" bentak ibu Kyungsoo kepada laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja menamparnya.

Laki-laki yang berstatus ayah Kyungsoo berdecih. "Diam kau pelacur! Cepat serahkan uangmu atau kau akan kusiksa" balas ayah Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit. Ia lalu menendang paha ibu Kyungsoo membuat wanita tua itu terjatuh.

"Keparat, Pergi kau dari hidupku." bentak ibu Kyungsoo sembari melemparkan beberapa lembar duit kewajah ayah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya sambil menangis. Ia sudah cukup lelah mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya yang selalu berujung kekerasan dan membuatnya tersiksa secara fisik dan batin.

Ia tak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah, ia terus saja berlari menyusuri jalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kasihan dari para pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja melihat bekas tamparan ibunya atau bekas tendangan ayahnya ditubuh mungilnya itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah perosotan. Ia menekuk kepalanya ke kedua pahanya dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara berharap tak seorang pun menyadari kehadirannya. Walaupun ada, orang itu hanyalah Jong In—sahabatnya.

Tapi Jong In sudah berada di Jepang sekarang dan tak akan mungkin menemukannya berada disini lagi. Mengingat Jong In membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis dalam keheningan, ia tak sanggup menanggung beban seberat ini diumurnya yang baru menginjak 11 tahun.

Sewaktu Jong In masih disini, ia bisa mencurahkan semua kesedihannya akibat pertengakaran ayah ibunya yang tak kunjung menemui pangkalnya. Tapi sekarang? Ia hanya bisa menanggungnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau disana?"

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat Chanyeol—teman barunya berjongkok dihadapannya memandangnya dengan sorot khawatir. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum tapi tangisnya kemudian pecah membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Kyungsoo, Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol memegangi kedua bahu Kyungsoo sembari menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Meskipun umur Chanyeol masih 12 tahun, ia dapat merasakan kepedihan yang amat sangat dari mata Kyungsoo.

Entah ia dapat bisikkan dari mana, sepertinya ia harus melindungi namja yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

.

.

_9 years later_

Kyungsoo mengucek kedua mata bulatnya, akibar sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Ia beranjak bangun lalu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar mandi. Dikamar mandi, ia membasuh wajahnya lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dicermin.

Ia tersenyum masam.

Bekas tamparan dari ibunya yang ia dapat sejak umur 10 tahun sampai umur 16 tahun sudah mulai pudar. Wajar saja, sebab sekarang ia sudah berumur 20 tahun, sudah 4 tahun terlewat. ia terlepas dari Ibunya sejak umur 17 tahun, tepatnya saat ia baru kelas 2 SMA.

Sekarang diumurnya yang sudah dewasa, ia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan sambilan yaitu menjadi penyanyi dibeberapa cafe dan klub malam setiap hari senin sampai kamis. Semenjak ia melepaskan diri dari ibunya, ia sudah berhenti sekolah dan memilih untuk mencari uang sendiri.

Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya. Ia harap selamanya tidak akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, karena akibat kesalahan orang tuanya yang selalu menyiksanya ia selalu menjadi orang yang di pandang rendah.

Beruntung ia mempunyai seorang teman yang sangat mengerti dengannya, entahlah mungkin Tuhan sedikit berbaik hati kepadanya dengan mengirimkan seorang malaikat berwujud manusia. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya setelah memasang seat belt. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati tanpa merasakan takut sedikitpun.

Ya, mereka sudah terbiasa gila-gilaan dijalan raya sewaktu malam hari, tepatnya setelah Kyungsoo pulang bekerja dari klub malam. "Bagaimana penampilanmu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "seperti biasa, mengagumkan" jawab Kyungsoo seraya menyeringai. "dan cukup menggoda para pria hidung belang" sambung Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau gila"

"memang"

.

.

Terlihat dari bandara Incheon, seorang laki-laki berpenampilan cukup keren berjalan dengan santai seraya menarik koper hitamnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki kembali dikota kelahirannya setelah 9 tahun berada di Jepang.

Laki-laki berkulit **tan** tersebut memilih untuk masuk kedalam cafe bendara. Ia ingin menikmati secangkir cappucino mocca dipagi hari—itulah kebiasaannya ketika di Jepang dan akan cukup sulit merubah kebiasaan tersebut.

Kim Jong In—nama laki-laki berkulit **tan** itu. Ia memilih duduk disudut cafe sembari memainkan gadgetnya yang cukup lama ia simpan ditasnya. Rasa letihnya perlahan berkurang saat ia membuka gallery photonya.

Photo tersebut menampilkan dirinya sendiri yang tengah tersenyum lebar sembari merangkul seorang namja bermata bulat yang berpose dengan gaya tangannya membentuk huruf "V". "Hyung, Aku merindukanmu." Desis Jong In sembari menyesap cappucinonya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau tak menghadiri pemakaman ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang disambung gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, ia sudah mengenal Kyungsoo selama 9 tahun dan ia juga sangat mengenal seluk beluk tentang keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku kesana? Buang-buang waktu saja" jawab Kyungsoo malas seraya merebahkan tubuh mungilnya kesofa. Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya ke sofa disebelah Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Sukses! aku berhasil menjadi kekasihnya!" teriak Chanyeol kegirangan terlihat jelas kalau namja jangkung itu tengah gembira. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo juga ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak merasa jijik berdekatan dengan Chanyeol yang penyuka sesama jenis, baginya tidak masalah menyukai sesama jenis. Toh, cinta datang kapan saja tanpa memperdulikan laki-laki atau perempuan.

To Be Continued

Annyeong^^

Aku balik dengan FF baru ._. semoga suka ya!:3

Kalo yang nge reviewnya banyak, FF ini bakal lanjut kalo engga ya dihapus^^

Gomawo:)


End file.
